dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic VS Gumball
Sonic VS Gumball 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Sega VS Cartoon Network! Blue anthropomorphic animals with massive egos, sidekicks that serve as a brother figure to them and yellow-colored super forms throw out their punches! Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Elmore Yet another great day was going in the weird town known as Elmore. The sun was out, the weekend was here and everyone could have a break from school. Sure they'd have to come back next week, but before that would happen, they would've have to sit in boring classrooms all day (Trust me, I've been through that and I still have a few years of school left...). Gumball Watterson 'was especially pleased about this. It had been an hour since he returned home. He had played a video game with his adoptive goldfish brother, Darwin, for a few minutes, until they decided to go for a walk outside. The two of them walked down the sidewalk in silence until suddenly... ''WHOOSH! A blue blur sped right past them, the force of it nearly knocking them down. "Hey!" Gumball shouted out as the blur disappeared within moments. "Give me a moment, Darwin." Gumball said without looking at the fish as his eyes creased. "I'm gonna teach this guy some manners." '''HERE WE GOOO! Gumball pulled out a paintball gun and fired. The blur, which was revealed as Sonic the Hedgehog, was knocked down and brought to a stop. He got up and turned to meet Gumball's eyes. "What's the big idea?!" Sonic said in an annoyed voice. Without answering, Gumball fired his paintball gun some more, not once missing his target, until he was out of ammo. He threw the paintball gun away and got out his claws. He raced up to Sonic and started scratching him, shedding blood. Sonic leaped away from Gumball, then preformed a Homing Attack, knocking Gumball down. Gumball got up and starting punching the blue hedgehog until Sonic forced him to move backward with a headbutt. Sonic grabbed Gumball's shoulders and kneed him in the gut, then starting punching him. Growling with annoyance, Gumball tackled Sonic onto his back and threw multiple punches to his skull. He then got to his feet while standing above Sonic, pulled out a cereal box and devoured all of it's content. He then changed in appearance, being bigger, more muscular, hairy, and donning a mustache, which reminded Sonic of his greatest nemesis, Dr. Eggman. Gumball pounded his fists on the downed hedgehog, stomped on him, then picked him up and threw him away. Sonic got to his feet and glared at the cat. He tried to unleash a Homing Attack, only to be knocked away by Gumball. Gumball grabbed Sonic and lifted him into the air, preparing to break his back not unlike the style of a certain Mexican luchador. However, Sonic leaped out of Gumball's hands before the cat could break him in half. Gumball turned around and punched Sonic away. As Sonic rolled onto his front, he could hear his opponent say "I bet you're so fast it causes your whole family to puke!" He was then knocked down again, but felt an electric shock. When he was finally on his feet again, he spun around and angrily glared at Gumball before speeding toward him, but was launching high, high into the air thanks to an uppercut from the cat. Looking down at Gumball with an angry expression, Sonic positioned his body so he was facing his foe as he descended. He attacked Gumball's head with a Homing Attack, then unleashed some more until he was knocked away by the angry Gumball. The two animals glared at each other again. Seven emeralds suddenly appeared around Sonic and in a flash, Sonic's fur was no longer blue, but was gold and his peach skin gained a slightly golden hue. Additionally, his green eyes became ruby red and his quills turned upward. His middle back quill gained an angled slant with a more pointy shape. He also possessed a smooth golden aura that displayed faint sparkles. By using the power of the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic had transformed into Super Sonic. Gumball looked at his adversary in surprise as he reverted back to his normal form. "Like it?" Sonic said to the surprised cat. "Now prepare to finally get your butt kicked." "I wouldn't be too sure about that." Gumball then suddenly become more muscular (Though not as muscular as his previous form), his pupils turned green, his eyebrows turned yellow and he had massive yellow hair on his head, not to mention his clothes being slightly torn. Yes, ladies and gentlemen. This is legit. Gumball had gone Super Saiyan. "NOW CONTINUE FIGHTING ME WITH ALL YOU'VE GOT, YOU HEDGEHOG!" He screamed out in challenge. "OK, this is getting interesting now." Said Sonic before Round 2 began. The two flew toward each other and grappled until Gumball kicked Sonic in the stomach, sending him flying away. He tried to punch him, but Sonic grabbed his fist and Gumball was knocked by a more powerful Homing Attack. Gumball then shouted "Solar Flare!" and Sonic was blinded by a light. Gumball fired multiple ki blasts at Sonic, then kicked him in the chest. Gumball fired more ki blasts, then uses Instant Transmission to appear behind Sonic and punch in the back hard enough to send him flying. Sonic turned around, only to have the air knocked out of him when Gumball's fist slammed into his stomach. Gumball then kneed Sonic in the face, then threw him into the air with telekinesis and slammed him into the ground about ten times before flying hundreds of meters into the air as Sonic reverted back to normal. Gumball cupped his hands and draw them to his side. Ki was then concentrated into a single point between his hands. "Ka... me... ha... me... HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" Gumball then thrust his hands downward and a streaming, powerful beam of energy descended to earth. Sonic barely had time to look up at his incoming doom before he was consumed by the Kamehamaha. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gumball floated to the ground on his feet and reverted to normal. All he could see was a gigantic hole with smoke coming out of it. He thrust his fists upward in victory. "Yes! Uh huh! Uh huh! Uh-" "Gumball!" He turned his head to see not only Darwin, but his sister Anais, his mother Nicole, and his father Richard, all glaring at him. "You'd better have a good explanation for this damage, Gumball!" Nicole said sternly as she pointed to the hole. Gumball laughed nervously. "Heh heh heh, uh... I killed a blue hedgehog?" Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed DBX Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Wolverine-Man Category:DBX fights made for commemoration Category:Old vs New themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenager vs Kid' themed DBXs Category:Sega VS Cartoon Network Themed Battles